For a week I lost you
by GrandEmpress13
Summary: After showing Will around the new Sanctuary, Helen heads off to bed. But someone is waiting for her. SEASON 4 FINALE SPOILERS


**Here's some fluffy Teslen, 'cause I couldn't resist! :) SEASON 4 FINALE SPOILERS! You've been warned!**

**Also… FANFIC4KIDS! Chartreuseian,Emmy1512, and LoveActuallyFan (All of which are wonderful authors, who I love very much!) are writing oneshots on January 21st. For every signed review, they'll donate $2 AUD (or equivalent) to Sanctuary4Kids (S4K)!**

**How awesome!**

**You can read more by visiting there profiles.**

**Help S4K and review!**

* * *

><p>For a week I lost you...<p>

Helen had spent over three hours showing Will her new Sanctuary, of which she was quite proud. But after spending the day fighting, saving people and almost dying, Helen was more than ready to admit she was tired.

She left Will in his new room and gave him a map so he could find his way around, telling him if a problem arose, to call her.

"But only if it's a world shattering crisis, understood?" She said, stopping in doorway. Will smiled broadly.

"So, if I can't find the kitchen do you want me to call?" He teased.

"I'm sorry, but no. You'll just have to starve until morning." Will looked down at his watch.

"Well, technically it's two in the morning so…" Helen sighed, laughing a little and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Will! I'm very tired. May I please have a couple of hours of rest?" Will sobered up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Magnus. You have more than earned it. Go. Get some rest." Helen nodded, smiling softly and turned on her heel, heading to her room.

This time around, Helen had made sure her room was very separate from the others quarters. She had many memories of having unwanted visitors in her bedroom. Helen had also made her room quite larger than the last one.

Helen opened the door and smiled.

'_Finally; some rest._' Helen padded over to her massive wardrobe and went searching for her nightgown. Having moved most of her things, Helen was having trouble locating anything she needed. After several minutes of thorough sifting, Helen finally found the nightgown she had been looking for. Changing into it, Helen headed to bed, stopping momentarily to yawn.

Once she was curled up in bed, Helen sighed contently. She was almost asleep when she heard the doorknob rattle.

'What the hell?' In order to get a good night's sleep, Magnus had told no one where her room was. Sitting up, Helen grabbed the gun she kept under her pillow and aimed it at the door. The knob shook a couple more times before the door swung open to reveal Nikola Tesla standing there.

"Nikola!" Helen gasped. "How did you find my bedroom?" Nikola smirked and made his way over to the bed.

"Genius, remember?" As Nikola sat on the edge of the Helen put her gun away.

"What are you doing here, Nikola?" Helen watched as Nikola took her hand in his; caressing her knuckles with his thumb, seeing the smirk leave his face. Nikola looked up at her with sad eyes.

"I thought you were dead…" He whispered after a long moment of silence. Helen knew where this conversation was headed, so she straightened her back and pursed her lips, ready to deny anything Nikola said. She tried to pull her hand away but Nikola held it firmly.

"Helen, don't do this. I just want to talk…"

"There's nothing to discuss." She said, trying to make her voice as cold as possible.

"Helen…please…" She felt bad for what she was doing to him but she couldn't help it. Helen was so used to backing away. It saved her from getting hurt. All she had to do was deny all feelings and emotions. It had helped her survive her one hundred and thirteen year seclusion and it always aided her heart.

"Please, Helen." Nikola dropped her hand, which Helen drew quickly up to her chest, so she was crossing her arms. She turned her head away and Nikola moved his hand to her face, cupping it gently.

"Look at me Helen." Slowly, despite her better judgement, Helen turned to look at Nikola.

"Nikola…I can't…"

"Can't what? Helen, we need to discuss this. We are going to discuss this. Whether you like it or not." Helen unfolded her arms and took Nikola's other hand and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please, Nikola. I'm tired. Can we please do this tomorrow? I just…" But before Helen could finish her plea, Nikola claimed her lips with his own. The kiss was soft, gentle, but with an edge of desperation to it. Helen sighed against his lips as her eyes drifted closed, and she reached for Nikola's shoulder. But the kiss was over before it began and Nikola backed away. Helen's eyes remained closed as she leaned away.

"Helen. If we avoid this until tomorrow, you'll ignore it completely. Now, may we please discuss this?" He asked again. When Helen opened her eyes, Nikola had moved much closer. She closed her eyes once more, took a deep breath and sighed, nodding.

"Thank you." He said softly. "Now you kissed me…" Helen stared at him before looking away and nodding again. Nikola paused then made her look at him again, bringing his hand to her face.

"Helen, say something." When she didn't, Nikola's grip on her face tightened slightly before he ripped his hand away and stood, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation and anger.

"Damn it Helen!" Nikola strode across the room, turning back to her eyes blazing.

"You come down to the main lab, make sure everyone is safe, kiss me, and then tell me to leave; to leave you to die! The whole time expecting me to go along with this plan you refuse to tell me anything about! And now you shrug it all off like nothing happened?"

Helen stared at him wide eyed as she realized the pain he was feeling. It was the same pain she had endured those first few years after his 'death'. Nikola had been her best friend; then, one day, he vanished off the face of the Earth. Helen had searched for him, only to hear months later than he was dead. She had gone to the funeral, and not actually seeing the body, didn't believe he was really gone. But as the years passed and he didn't visit, she started to believe he was truly dead. It tore her up inside; that was the first time she realized she loved him. Her heart was filled with a dull pain up until the day he showed up on her door step magically alive. She immediately shot him of course, thinking he was an imposter. But as his fangs and talons grew, she knew she had her Nikola back. He had explained everything to her, after profusely apologizing. But Helen had still fell hurt; her best friend hadn't let her in on his secret.

Helen jumped out of the bed, guilt filling her being. She had done the same thing to him as he had done to her. Helen moved to stand before Nikola, who was breathing heavily. He opened his mouth to yell at her again, but before the words could leave his mouth, Helen stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close.

"I am so sorry." She whispered, squeezing him tighter. It took a minute, but soon Nikola responded and hugged her back.

"Pardon?" He questioned, unsure if really had heard her properly.

"I'm sorry. Nikola, I'm sorry for demanding so much of you. I'm for not trusting you. And I am truly, deeply sorry for kissing you and making you leave me behind."

"You also made me think you were dead. For almost a week." He said, the anger in his tone being replaced with sadness. Helen sniffled and looked up at him.

"Oh, Nikola…" Placing a hand on his cheek, tears filling her eyes.

"I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just…in that moment…in that moment, when I came down to the lab, knowing Caleb was on his way, not knowing, thinking…believing I was going to die…I had to let you know…how much I love you."

"Helen…"

"Stop please. Let me finish. I never meant to put you in that situation. I never wanted you to feel that kind of pain. I've felt that pain and wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. I'm sorry for letting you think I was dead. But I love you and…" Nikola cut her off once again by pulling her closer and kissing her deeply, before kissing the tears off her cheeks that she had let fall.

Helen pulled away and took his hand, leading him towards the bed.

"Helen…" He warned. Helen stopped; knowing what he was thinking. She smiled softly and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry Niko. We can do that another night. Tonight I was just hoping you'd cuddle with me."

Nikola smiled back and nodded quickly. Helen let go of his hand and climbed into bed. Nikola rounded the other side of the bed and took off his shoes and vest. Helen waited until he was content under the covers before scooting closer to him and placing her head on shoulder. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her tighter to him, before leaning down and kissing her. Helen smiled softly as the kiss lingered. Nikola eventually moved back and kissed the crown of her head.

"Helen?" He asked a moment later.

"Hmmm, yes love?"

"I love you." Helen looked up at Nikola and smiled gently.

"I love you too, Niko."


End file.
